Chain of Loyalty (episode)
Chain of Loyalty is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bill Ratter and Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 13, 1988. Summary Before the ThunderCats can retrieve the Chain of Loyalty from New Thundera, Mumm-Ra intervenes causing the chain to break and with it the ThunderCats' unity as well. Story As the ThunderCats struggle to decipher the Book of Omens, Jaga appears and tells Lion-O of the Chain of Loyalty, one of the Treasures of Thundera that if broken would cause the ThunderCats to fight among themselves. Jaga then tells Lion-O that they must find the Chain of Loyalty as soon as possible. Heeding Jaga’s words, Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, and the ThunderKittens fly off to New Thundera in the Feliner, leaving behind Snarf and Bengali to guard Cats’ Lair. Mumm-Ra however, arrives on New Thundera in the Mumm-Raft, ties up Snarf Eggbert inside the Mumm-Raft, and then changes into Snarf Eggbert himself. As soon as the ThunderCats arrive on New Thundera, Mumm-Ra/Eggbert greets them and accompanies them in their search for the Chain of Loyalty. They split into groups of three; Panthro heads to the Caverns of Cold, Tygra and Cheetara go to the Jungles of Darkness while the rest are left to explore the Mountains of the Moon. Lion-O, the ThunderKittens and Mumm-Ra/Eggbert locate the Chain of Loyalty on a cliff top and as soon as Mumm-Ra gets his hands on it, he changes back to his true ever-living form. As Mumm-Ra taunts Lion-O, the young lord hastily fires at him with the Sword of Omens, causing the Chain to break. Thanking Lion-O for doing his work for him, Mumm-Ra flies away. Immediately the ThunderCats start fighting each other. Lion-O manages to restrain WilyKit, WilyKat, Tygra and Cheetara but is attacked by Panthro who knocks the Sword of Omens out of his hands. Fortunately, the real Snarf Eggbert arrives and distracts Panthro long enough for Lion-O to use the sword to repair the Chain of Loyalty, restoring the ThunderCats to their normal selves. They then thank Snarf Eggbert for his help and return back to Third Earth in the Feliner. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia *This is the fifth and last episode in which we see Tygra getting tied up using his own Bolo Whip, although unlike the previous ones, it was due to Lion-O and not an enemy. The others being "Mongor", "Dimension Doom", "The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin", and "ThunderCubs - Part IV". Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 1.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 2.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 3.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 4.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 5.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 6.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 7.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 8.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 9.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 10.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 11.jpg Chain of Loyalty Thundercats 12.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)